Being Recognized: Alan Edition
by Nival-kenival
Summary: The boys are famous right? So they'd be recognized on at least one rescue they'd be noticed right (Final in the Pentology, I may add bonus's of the other characters but for now it is done)


While not being the most well known racer on the track, Alan Tracy was still rather infamous, whether it being due to his father's influence or his astounding accomplishments for one so young. Although he quit the racing scene when he went to work for his father's company, he still had some die hard fans.

When Alan went on this rescue he was expecting to be ignored by the people who thought they knew better than the young man from International Rescue, and eventually gaining their grudging respect by saving their lives. What he wasn't expecting was the amount of Alan Tracy merchandise that he found when he boarded the spaceship.

He froze, Virgil bumped into him.

"Are you okay Al-" Virgil started before Alan shoved a hand in front of his mouth and shook his head violently, pointing at the paraphenalia.

"I'm fine Two, we need to find the patients" He said, moving more into the ship. Virgil frowned and nodded, recognizing the situation for what it was.

You see the reason why Virgil was on this rescue, especially since he is not the biggest fan of space because of his namesake, is because they had gotten a call from a spaceship that's crew had been knocked out due to a meteor storm hitting the ship and almost destroying the ship, so Virgil's skill set is needed both as a mechanic and as a medic.

They continued deeper into the wrecked vessel, they found the crew in the cockpit, passed out over various consoles. Virgil and Alan quickly rushed over and checked their pulse, once they had found out all of the crew were still alive and not in dire need of medical assistance, Virgil decided to check over the systems and see what went wrong while Alan stayed to check over the crew.

One of the crew members slowly awoke and looked up at Alan confusedly. Alan looked down at him with a grin.

"You hit your head pretty badly, Two is just checking out your systems then I'll get him to check you over too" He smiled reassuringly as the guy looked at him in shock.

"...You're Alan right? Alan Tracy" he asked. Alan grimaced.

"I think that's the hit head talking their bud, I mean I know I fly a rocket, but I don't race it" The man frowned.

"No, it must be you, Rob has shown us enough of your matches to know your face, he won't believe that you are here rescuing us!" Alan frowned, as the system came online.

"Three, you wouldn't believe the damage this one little meteorite did to the ship, can you believe it Al?" Virgil grinned, heading over to where Alan was sitting, holding a small meteorite in his hand. The man looked at Alan accusingly, Alan grimaced and glared at Virgil.

Virgil froze and grimaced, shrugging.

"In any case Alex-" he started, covering up his error "-the crew should be fine now that I've gotten all the systems online once they wake up" He said stretching his shoulders. Alan nodded and took a step back.

"Can you look them over Two? I need to give Five an update" Virgil nodded as Alan stepped out. The man who had woken up, turned to Virgil.

"He is Alan Tracy isn't he?" He asked, looking hopeful. Virgil shook his head a smile on his face.

"No, his name is Alex Smith, and he's a member of international rescue….. The Alan thing is a sore subject as they used to be friends, were mistaken for each other during school a lot, and it hurt him deep when he cut off all contact to work for his dad." The man nodded and Virgil was relieved considering he just bullshitted the entire story.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" the man asked, Virgil smiled softly and nodded, then went to check on the others who seemed to be waking up.

Once everyone had woken up and Virgil checked them for any medical issues, and then cleared them for flight, he left the ship and boarded Thunderbird Three. He sat down and buckled up, then gave his brother a shit eating grin, Alan frowned at him.

"What?" Virgil grinned.

"Your name is now Alex Smith and you have major jealousy issues about Alan Tracy, you're welcome"

"VIRGIL WHAT THE HELL?"


End file.
